Destiny New World
by DoctorPony
Summary: Owen a gamer has woken up in the world of destiny during events of the taken king, but owen is not as he seems, hes hiding something, a secret that might change everything.
1. The Prolouge

In a small house a young boy is in his room playing Destiny. The kids name was Owen and he was a somewhat average kid, he would get his homework done on time and after he would just go on his xbox and play Destiny.

Owen's favourite character was Cayde 6 as he was funny and brought him to destiny in the first place, sometimes he wished in the same world and meet the characters he fell in love with In the game.

Soon dinner had arrived and he paused the game left carefully putting the control the floor before running down the stairs.

Owens mother and father had divorced so he would see his father on Thursdays and when it was his weekends.

After dinner Owen played destiny for a couple more hours before he decided to shut off of the night, he laid down on his bed a few seconds he started feeling more and more tired to the point where he couldn't keep his eyes open much longer and drifted off into the night.


	2. Chapter 1 : The Gunslinger

You hear a muffled voice as you wake up from your deep sleep. Owen had woken up in a ship and not his bedroom. Where was he? How did he get here? these questions was going through his mind.

"Well, the sleepy bird is awake" A voice said.

Owen had recognized the voice as Cayde 6 Hunter Vanguard and Gunslinger.

"How long was I out for" Owen asked.

"Let's see I would say a couple hours " Cayde said.

I'm Cayde walked past Owen and sat Infront of him.

Owen got a good look at Cayde and nearly was fanboying on the inside.

"First off my name is Cayde yours truly" He said.

"Nice to meet you Cayde, my name is Owen" Owen said.

"Same to you Owen, now I'm heading back to earth as well as taking you back to the tower "Cayde said.

Cayde was about to go the pilot seat when. "Wait how did I get here?" Owen asked.

"I have no idea, I found you outside, I was going to leave you their until my Ghost convinced me to bring you on the ship" Cayde replied.

Cayde's Ghost appeared and started to scan Owen after a few seconds it was finished "vitals seem to be positive" Cayde's Ghost said.

"That's good we don't want something bad to happen to you" Cayde said. He sits in the seat and pilots the ship toward earth.

Earth looked the same but had a planet over it, the planet was all white with black at the bottom that almost looked like a paint stain.

Caydes ship starts entering but somehow it wasn't catching on fire, Owen starts to see a city come into view it was nothing like he had ever seen.

* * *

The ship lands on a platform and Owen and Cayde left the ship. As they were walking out of the hanger and into the courtyard in one of the shops in the courtyard Owens eye, it was a black coat and next to it was a thin white cloth.

Owen walks over to the shop, Cayde notices this as he does his ghost appears "let him go there's something i need to tell you" His ghost said.

"What is it" Cayde asked?

"When I scanned him something was odd, he didn't appear in the records, it's almost like he appeared out of thin air" His ghost explained to him.

"That's weird" Cayde looks at Owen "how long was he out their for? He asked himself.

Owen was at the shop and he enough money to buy the coat and add the cloth that was like wings, he had 30 dollars back out of it.

Owen put the coat on and to him he looked almost like his old self. Owen walks back to Cayde and the Vanguard noticed it immediately as Owen stopped right infront of him.

"Nice coat" Cayde said.

"Thank you" Owen said.

Cayde and Owen began to walk to their destination "Owen went we inside the tower I'll introduce you to some people I know...ok" He said.

Owen nodded and they continue walking to the tower, "Ok first I'll take you to meet Zavlala and Ikora" Cayde said. As they walk through the courtyard stopped by a deep voice " Hello Cayde, Whacha up to?" Owen jumped and looked at where the voice was coming and it was the gunsmith Banshee 44.

"Hello Banshee, I'm just taking Owen here to see Zavlala and Ikora" Cayde said. Owen wasn't even hearing Cayde he was just staring a certain gun.

Banshee noticed at what gun Owen was looking at and shows it to him. "I found this gun outside yesterday, it's strange never seen anything like it" he said.

"I know that logo, it's my logo" Owen said.

"can I hold it" Cayde asked.

The Gunsmith gives Cayde the gun. Cayde examines the gun from every angle "it's a nice gun" he said. Cayde gives it back to banshee and looks at it almost as he's thinking and looks up as has come to his decision.

"You know since your friends with Cayde and your new here" Banshee said.

He hands over the gun to Owen, Owen takes the gun and loads it with bullets that came outta nowhere, he puts it in his pocket.

"Thank you" He said.

Banshee nodded in reply, "so banshee it was nice chatting with but we have to go, see you around" Cayde said.

Cayde starts to walk away and Owen follows him. They walk into the tower as both of them start a conversation "How did you know about the gun?" Cayde asked.

"It's a long story, I'll explain later" Owen said.

"Ok, Owen something has been on my mind since I found you" Cayde said.

"what's that?" Owen asked.

"how long were you out there for and what do you remember before waking up in my ship?" Cayde asked.

"to be honest with you Cayde I don't know how long I was out their for and what do I remember. I remember that I was in my bed on my iPad and then this overwhelming heaviness hit my eye lids and I fell asleep " Owen said.

"interesting, anyway we're here" Cayde said.

They stopped at a door that Owen guessed this was like a mission room or something like that, he couldn't find the term for it.

Cayde opened the door and held it until Owen walked through before shutting it.

the room was like a control centre it had a map in the middle showing all of the last city. There were many different people in the room doing their jobs. Near the map a blue bald alien was standing close to the map looking at the hologram his Armor was orange and white and had a pattern on his left arm.

Near a terminal in the room a women with a only stubble of hair, she was black and was on a tablet, her Armor was dark purple, purple red and on her right shoulder she had the warlock vanguard emblem and there was a little bit of orange on her gun.

Cayde starts walking down a few steps to the map, as does Owen, The Blue alien notices Cayde as he gets on the other side of the map and Owen.

"Cayde, where were you" The blue alien said.

"Well Zavlala, I was doing something for a friend" Cayde said. Zavala looks over at Owen "who's this" he asked.

"This is Owen I found him outside next to my ship I didn't know how long he was out there or how he got there, I brought him on my ship and here we are" Cayde said.

"Welcome to the last safe city on earth Owen" Zavala said.

"That planet out there is called the traveler, it has protected us and gave it light in the shape of the ghosts" the woman said. It was the women who was on the tablet, she was now looking outside at the traveler.

"We are guardians we protect the earth and the traveler from the darkness" Zavala said

Owen had a confused look on his face, as he didn't understand what he meant.

"The darkness is the travelers enemy that was going to destroy us, the traveler sacrificed itself and the ghosts were born" Ikora said.

"Ok, I guess I understand" Owen said.

Ok before you stay in the city, we are going to have to take him to the medical wing to make sure your not carrying anything" Ikora said.

"I'll do that" Cayde said.

"Come on Owen Iets get moving" he said.

"It was nice meeting you too" Owen said.

Owen and Cayde exit the room and start moving to the medical wing.

"So what did Ikora mean by to make sure I'm not carrying" Owen said

"Ikora just doesn't want you spread a disease and also this will check what my ghost couldn't scan" Cayde said.

"Oh god, I hope there won't be needles" Owen said. As they reach the medical wing the door slides open. The there are hallway with many rooms and the ground and was filled with square sliver tiles. "Here we are" Cayde said. A robot Dr comes down the hall from one of room, she had blue bright eyes and her skin had a sliver shade of colour on her metal. "Welcome Cayde 6 and Owen" she said greeting them, she looks at Owen "you must be the one ikora told us about come right this way" The dr said.

Owen follows the robot down the hall open at door first to what looked like a seating room that you could see in the room next to it.

Outside Caydes ghost appears "I think we should follow them, like you said we'll be able to see what I couldn't scan" It said.

"You got a point" he said.

"We will also know a little bit more about Owen, I'll be able to keep the results in my memory" The ghost said.

Cayde thinks about it for a few moments "fine" Cayde said.

Caydes ghost toward the doors with Cayde following behind him.

Owen and the dr enter the next room, the room was a small room it had a leather chair on right of the wall and to the right of the chair were all differnet tools, the the walls were coloured gold and the ground white.

The dr motions Owen to sit in the chair, Owen sat on the chair making sure he was comfortable in it, the robot went to the tools and owen waited for what was to come.

Cayde walks in the room that looked like a waiting room and he sat in the seat and looked through the glass at Owen. Cayde watched through the window and waits to see what's going to happen.

In the next room the dr finds the tool she's looking for and shows it to Owen, it's a needle. "What's that for exactly" Owen asked. She looked at him "it's to check your blood for anything unusual that you may have picked up, first roll up your jacked just little bit" Owen does as he was told to do. "Now Owen I want you to flip over you right hand ok" Owen flips over his right hand and waits for more instructions. "Now hold still, you should only feel a pitch" she said.

Owen puts his hand still and watches as the needle goes into the vein that runs straight down his arm, it hurt as it went in, it started it hurt more after as she was taking the blood out, when their was enough blood in the vial she took it out. "Ok now we're done, the scans will take about 4 days to 6 weeks to scan the rest of the blood, what do you want your code name be" "Doctor" Owen said. the doc goes on her computer and looks at the scan "it seems your fine on the normal scan but the full scan of the blood will take 4 days to 6 weeks" Owen looks over and sees Cayde just watching from the "waiting room". The doc takes a bandage and before she puts it on she freezes. "Are you ok" Owen asked.

"Yes I'm fine, it's just that your skin seemed to have healed quickly" the robot said. She looks at the band-Aid "then I guess we won't need this"she puts the band-aid back "you are welcome to come back to check your blood scan progress" the dr said. Cayde gets out of his seat and opens the door the room and Owen and the robot dr see him " oh I forgot to mention to both of you that Ikora told me where the place your staying is.

"Where would that be" Cayde asked.

"He'll be staying in the hunter quarters and they upgraded your room, you should be able to fit nice a cozy" The robot said.

"Uh thanks" Owen said.

Owen and Cayde leave the medical wing, Caydes ghost appears "so what happened in there" the ghost asked.

"I had a blood test and I'm perfectly clear, their going to do a full scan which she said will take 4 days - 6 weeks , so the doc was putting a bandage on the place where she put the needle and it was fully healed" Owen said.

"That's strange, I haven't heard of anything like that before" Cayde said.

"But to be honest to with you guys this place is amazing" Owen said.

"Well thank you" Caydes ghost said.

Cayde stops at a door to a room that was just as the doc had said the room looked as futuristic as you could everything in the room looked great.

"Owen" Cayde said. Owen turns around "what year was it do you remember when you fell into your deep sleep? Cayde asked.

"2018" Owen replyed

"Ok well um I'm glad I met you Owen" Cayde said.

"Thank you" Owen said.

"Ok see you around Owen" Cayde closes the door.

Owen layed on his bed and after a long day fell sleep without noticing under his arm under the sleeve a tiny bit of the vain was glowing purple.


End file.
